Jun'ichi Aikawa
is of the Livemen. Biography Liveman The younger brother of the late Mari Aikawa, Jun'ichi is a rugby player. He calls Tetsuya "Tetsu-chan", looking up to him as an older brother. The youngest member of the team, temporarily leaving high school in order to fight Volt. While impregnated by Vega Zuno, Jun'ichi was fearful of the life inside him to the point of getting an abortion until the unborn Vega Baby pleas for its life and Jun'ichi decides to "give birth," only to lose the child when it is killed by its biological parent, getting a newfound respect for mothers in the process. Turboranger .]] Jun'ichi and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green Sai is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Jun'ichi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Sai powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Jun'ichi and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Liveman. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Jun'ichi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Green Sai appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Jun’ichi joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Super Strong Team, where he partnered with Bouken Yellow and GaoBlack and fought in a three-way match against Shurikenger, Signalman and Ninjaman of Curveball Team in the first round of the competition and won the match. However, he and his teammates were defeated by Gaisorg who arrived on the scene and his team was eliminated after losing the fourth round against the Martial Artist Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Green Sai is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Green Sai appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Liveman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Green Sai Mecha *Sai Fire Arsenal *Twin Brace *Live Blaster *Sai Cutters Ranger Key The is Jun'ichi Aikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Sai Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green Sai. *Among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Livemen in their fight with Zangyack scientist Zaien. The Liveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Livemen fired their Bimotion Buster alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Jun'ichi Aikawa received his key and became Green Sai once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun'ichi Aikawa is portrayed by . As Green Sai, his suit actor was . Notes *The reason why Aikawa has "Green Sai" instead of "Green Rhino" as his designation name is because, at the time, "Rhino" wasn't a common loanword. *Piloting Sai Fire, Green Sai is the first Green to possess his own individual mecha. *He is the second Green Sentai Ranger who uses a Boomerang-type weapon, the first being Midorenger from the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *He is the only Liveman whose designation doesn't end with an "N". *He is the first Green Ranger to serve in the main team alongside the Black Ranger, followed by Hant Jou/Go-On Green, Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green, Hammy/Chameleon Green and Towa/Ryusoul Green. Appearances **''Ep. 29: The Vengeful Live Boxer'' **''Ep. 30: Five Warriors, Here and Now'' **''Ep. 31: Mama! The Parasitic Monster's Cries'' **''Ep. 32: Kemp, The Riddle of Blood and Roses'' **''Ep. 33: Do Your Best, Tetsu-chan Robot'' **''Ep. 34: Love That Runs through the Future and Present!'' **''Ep. 35: Yusuke and Kemp's Promise!!'' **''Ep. 36: Crash! The Tackle of Friendship'' **''Ep. 37: 16-Year-Old Kemp's Fear Beast Transformation!'' **''Ep. 38: Mobile Weapon of Destruction Mazenda'' **''Ep. 39: Protect it! A Lifeform of Space'' **''Ep. 40: Love!? Megumi and the Jewel Thief'' **''Ep. 41: The Confession of Gou, The Invisible Man!!'' **''Ep. 42: Bias' Challenge From Space'' **''Ep. 43: A Mystery!? Guildos' Final Form'' **''Ep. 44: Butchy's Great Reckless Driving of Tears!!'' **''Ep. 45: Ashura Reversal One Chance Game'' **''Ep. 46: Honorable Man, Arashi! The Final Battle'' **''Ep. 47: A 1000-Point Brain! Mazenda!!'' **''Ep. 48: Birth!! Boy King Bias!'' **''Final Ep.: The Fall of Great Professor Bias'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Green Sai at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Green Sai at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Livemen Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Shoji Hachisuka